Clops !
by Zeugma412
Summary: Quand Nemo invite une parente au Bar des Louchébems, Severus Snape sait que les déjeuners seront plutôt calmes... sauf si Flûtiau s'en mêle ! - Univers du Dix-neuvième Parallèle ; OS écrit pour fêter la cinquantième review sur les Missions Improbables.


Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Ce petit OS est un cadeau pour ma chère Fantômette, qui a posté la cinquantième review sur les Missions Improbables.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Clops !**_

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Severus se souvenait de la première fois où il avait rencontré la tante de Nemo, Othilie Brioude.

C'était une vieille dame presque nonagénaire, à l'aspect noueux et usé de celles et ceux qui ont passé leur vie dans une ferme, avant les tracteurs et autres changements. La sienne était sise en Lozère - elle y habitait toujours, d'ailleurs - un coin magnifique mais rude, où les neiges isolaient parfois bêtes et gens pour des semaines.

Si les maux de l'âge avaient affaibli son corps, il n'en était pas de même pour sa tête : l'impertinente ne se gênait pas pour taquiner son neveu et son arrière-petite-nièce, sans toutefois tourner à la Tatie Danielle. Ses yeux et son sourire étaient vrais, sans aucune once de malice, enveloppant chacun, nouvelle connaissance ou non, dans le même regard aimant.

Oui, aimant. Le mot ici n'était pas galvaudé.

Nemo avait confié au Maître des Potions que c'était elle qui l'avait accueilli à son retour en France, après la débâcle de Diên Biên Phu. Elle avait guéri ses blessures et fait de lui un homme dont on pouvait être fier. Severus comprenait l'affection qui les unissait, bien au-delà de ce que l'on attend d'un lien familial. Il en était un peu jaloux : il aurait tellement aimé avoir quelqu'un comme elle, dans ses jeunes années, pour prendre soin de lui et le guider.

Et voilà qu'elle le regardait de ses prunelles claires, tandis qu'Alistair le présentait : nulle étreinte à la Molly Weasley, nul coup d'oeil et-on-passe-vite-à-autre-chose. Juste une main tendue serrant doucement la sienne et la gardant quelque temps.

 **.**

Son neveu la tenait au courant de sa vie, et elle connaissait ses hommes depuis leur premier contrat d'Enquêteur.

Et plus que tout, elle les _acceptait_.

Alistair ne portait pas son Glamour quand elle était là : ils plaisantaient souvent, et lui ne s'offusquait pas quand elle l'appelait Ferdinand, * il savait que ce n'était qu'une boutade, une sorte de _private joke_ entre eux.

Oui, Othilie Brioude les acceptait tous.

Y compris Flûtiau.

La vue du Féli-Dragon lui avait fait à peine hausser les sourcils : un sourire et un chuchoté "Bonjour toi !" avaient suivi, faisant le bonheur du plus-si-jeune Hybride. Il était venu se frotter contre elle, l'envoyant valdinguer dans les bras de Lydie, qui avait anticipé sa réaction.

Humaine et Créature étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, un peu envahissant en ce qui concernait Flûtiau,

ce qui conduisit à un incident dont on parla longtemps au Bar des Louchébems.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Severus se souviendrait toujours de la Tante Othilie,

car elle fut involontairement à l'origine du plus grand éclat de rire qui ait secoué les murs de l'arrière-salle.

Tous discutaient alors que Nemo amenait les premiers mets : au menu...

" _Des pizzas bolognaises ?_ éructa un Minotaure ayant - déjà - forcé sur le Chianti, tu aurais pu te fouler un peu, quand même ?!

\- Voyons, Al, tu sais bien que c'est le plat préféré de ma tante !"

 _Une appétence particulière de famille_ , songea Severus en lorgnant vers un Féli-Dragon qui se léchait les babines. Cette sauce à la viande le rendait fou.

"Ouille, il va falloir surveiller son assiette !"renchérit Grimoire en remarquant le regard envieux de l'animal.

Tous acquiescèrent. Et rapprochèrent leurs sièges de la table.

 **.**

Au début, tout se passa bien : les convives mangeaient tranquillement, la chère était bonne, et le vin, aux dires d'Alistair, était un nectar des Dieux. Cela avait amené un sourire radieux sur la plupart des visages,

sauf sur celui de la Tante Othilie. Elle affichait un air soucieux en frottant sa mâchoire.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est trop épicé ? Tu t'es brûlée ?

-Non non, c'est... c'est mon dentier ! Il est tout neuf et j'ai du mal à m'y faire."

Ça, on ne pouvait y remédier, aussi les autres entreprirent-ils de raconter des anecdotes pour distraire Othilie de son désagrément.

Ils y parvinrent un peu, mais au bout d'un moment, la vieille dame n'y tint plus. Le plus discrètement possible, elle enleva son dentier en cachant sa main sous sa serviette, puis elle remit cette dernière sur ses genoux, la prothèse toujours au bout de ses doigts, mais juste au-dessus. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche et le soulagement : personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

"... tu es d'accord, Tante Othilie ?

\- Pardon ? Oh, excuse-moi, Antoine, j'étais distraite. Tu disais ?

\- Que j'aimerais que nous allions au Parc de la Villette, après le café ? Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?"

 _ **Clops !**_

Hein ?!

Mais ce n'était pas Othilie qui était à l'origine du bruit que les convives avaient entendu. La vieille dame était figée, les doigts de sa main n'étreignant que le vide.

"Antoine... fit-elle d'une voix très calme.

\- Oui ?

\- Flûtiau vient de bouffer mon dentier."

...

Inutile de dire qu'après _ça_ , plus personne ne resta d'équerre sur sa chaise : le rire emporta l'assemblée, moins Nemo, furieux, Othilie, mortifiée et bien sûr, le Maître des Potions.

Il fallut donner la chasse à un Féli-Dragon qui refusait de cracher l'objet enrobé de sauce. Une fois stupéfixé par Severus, celui-ci utilisa le Sort _Kelegrankrikmekrok_ pour ouvrir la mâchoire obstinément fermée de l'animal. Et, à la fin, sortir le dentier.

 **.**

L'ayant soigneusement nettoyé, le Maître des Potions le rendit discrètement à sa propriétaire, qui l'en remercia d'un hochement de tête. Les autres s'étaient calmés et Nemo, sachant qu'un rien pouvait relancer l'hilarité, avait suggéré - fortement - que chacun aille se rafraîchir aux toilettes, lui y compris.

Ne restèrent dans l'arrière-salle que le Potionniste et la tante Othilie. Elle le fixait d'un regard un peu triste et il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il se leva.

"Que diriez-vous d'un Expresso ?" souffla-t-il en allant vers le percolateur.

Les yeux d'Othilie s'éclairèrent à nouveau. Severus avait eu la réaction qu'il fallait : continuer la journée comme si de rien n'était.

Il la servit - _aucun sucre, merci !_ \- et se rassit près d'elle. A nouveau elle le fixa.

 **.**

Le Professeur Snape venait de se faire une amie indéfectible.

* * *

* Ferdinand le taureau, personnage d'un dessin animé de Walt Disney

 **.**

 **Nd'A : l'anecdote avec le dentier est une histoire vraie, mais, bien sûr, c'était un chien qui était impliqué, pas un Féli-Dragon.**


End file.
